Users located in an outdoor environment or participating in an outdoor activity may use mobile devices to try to communicate with each other. In such outdoor environments it may be difficult to know where the other users are located and where they are heading if communications are sporadic or interrupted. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the users to recall who is in participating in the activity and know the details of any one user's location, heading and surrounding environment. The lack of information may make it challenging for any user to communicate, track and manage the other users.